Nikes and a Prom Dress
by WaterWings617
Summary: Max and the gang are staying at Dr. Martinez’s, and are some how invited to Ella’s school dance. *coughcough*angelmindcontrol*coughcough* what will happen while dress shopping? FAX!


MAX P.O.V.

The dress shop was stuffy and crowded, automatically seeting my nerves on edge. There weren't many people, it was fairly empty, but it would be a pain to try to bust out my wings in here. I groaned as Ella handed me yet another dress to try on, giggling and plotting with Angel and Nudge, who were up ahead. Yeah, I know you all are wondering, what's the great Maximum Ride, world-saving-winged girl, doing in a dress shop?

In my defense, you wouldn't be able to say no to the bambi eyes either.

_*flashback*_

It was a typical Saturday morning at the Martinez's. We were hanging out there for a while, resting up and (for once) getting enough to eat.

My mom just got the whole genetically enhanced calorie problem.

So anyway, it was around ten AM when I was rudely awakened from my peaceful beauty rest.

"Max! Max!" I was greeted by one blonde bird girl and a dog. I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I wiped at my eyes, attempting to rub the sleep out of them. "Angel, Total, what's up?"

"This Friday Ella's school is having a dance and I… uh… _convinced_ the principal to let you guys attend. You, Fang, Nudge and Iggy are going!" It all came out extremely fast, and I barely caught it, especially through my sleep haze.

"Wait a sec, slow down, slow down!" I chided, grinning, "a dance?" my grin vanished. "and wait, you _convinced_ the principal? Angel, what have I told you about mind control?" I scolded.

"That it's bad… it's just that… I thought you'd all have fun and I really wanted you to go! Plus Nudge really wanted to go too…" she trailed off. I sighed.

"I dunno, hun…" Then, seeing her plan had failed, she gave me the bambi eyes. I couldn't resist those, especially not on her! "Okay, fine…" She grinned and jumped up.

"Okay, get ready, we're going shopping for dresses and suits in half an hour! It's a formal!" she squealed and ran out my door.

"Dresses? Who said anything about dresses?"

_*end flashback* _

So that was how I ended up here, in my living hell. Formal, the dress and tux shop. Ugh.

"Try this one too!" Ella squealed, dumping another dress on my considerably large pile. The guys were over in the tux section, so I had no one sane to save me from my tormentors.

"Now, to the changing rooms!" Nudge declared, and we headed to the converging point of the tux and dress sections. I stepped into one of the girl's rooms, shivering at how pink and girly the whole room was. And it was tiny too. No way I'd be able to take off from here.

Oh, how I wanted to get out.

Too bad I was trapped. I pulled on the dresses as quick as I could, barely bothering to zip them up. Too small, too big, too big, too poofy, weird color. What was up with these dresses. The I found one on the bottom of the pile.

It was strapless and a periwinkle-sky blue color. The top of the bust was beaded in a stripe, but it v'ed slightly in the middle. It was slim down to the waist, where there was a bow with a sparkly button in it. After that it poofed outward, but not too much. There wasn't a lot of that weird gauzy stuff under the skirt. I zipped it up. It stopped just above my knees. I spun to look in the full length mirror that the tiny, very claustrophobic had.

I actually looked—get this—pretty. The color made my skin look tanner, my hair browner, and my eyes deeper. The length made my legs look much longer. I found myself liking it, even though I had sworn to hate dresses for all eternity. I slid my socked feet into my Nikes and opened the changing room door.

"Hey Ella? I think I found one…" I stepped out and gasped. Fang was standing there. In a tux. He stepped tentatively towards me.

"You look…" he paused, probably searching for the right word.

"I look what?" I asked, smirking. He stepped closer and closer, 'til we were only inches apart.

"Beautiful," he breathed. My eyes widened. I had _not _been expecting that. Wow. My face flushed at his comment and at our proximity and I instinctively looked down to hide it.

"You don't look so bad yourself," understatement of the year. He look breathtakingly handsome, stunning, and gorgeous, all rolled into one. His hair fell into his eyes in an alluring sort of way, and the tux fit him perfectly. He was beautiful too.

The quiet music in the store changed, and now they were playing something slower. I couldn't hear the words or anything; it was more just a tempo change. I suddenly felt a hand on my waist. I looked up at him. A small smile was playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Wanna practice?" he asked, placing his other hand on my waist.

"What?" was my oh-so-coherent answer.

"For the dance," he said, swaying a little. I slid my arms around his neck and linked them behind his head. But then I remembered something.

"I don't know how…" I muttered, standing still.

"That's why we're practicing. I'll lead anyway," he stated, and started swaying again. I joined in.

We circled slowly, swaying to the beat of the quiet music. Here I was, slow dancing with my best friend in a prom dress and Nikes, in a dress shop. How weird _was _this?

I started chuckling softly to myself.

"What's so funny?" Fang asked, cocking his head. I told him what I'd been thinking.

"I, Maximum Ride, am slow dancing with my best friend in a prom dress and Nikes in a dress and tux shop," I said, laughing some more. He chuckled.

"Hey… what if… we weren't just friends?" he said it so quietly I barely heard him.

"Well then what would we be?" I whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

"Something more like…" he drew me closer, locking his hands around the small of my back. "This," he whispered.

Then he kissed me.

My first reaction was to pull away, but I didn't. I thought about what he said. More like this. He kissed me harder, and I found myself kissing back. My hands tangled in the back of his black mane of hair, near where they had been resting behind his neck. More like this. I liked it.

Whatever 'this' was, I could get used to it. To us, like this. I smiled, even though his lips were still pressed to mine, he smiled back. I pulled back slowly.

"I like that, whatever that was," I said, truthfully.

"Really?" his usually impassive eyes had a sheen of hope to them. I grinned.

"Yeah. Now I gotta go find Ella to show her the dress," I gave him one last peck on the lips and pulled out of his embrace.

"Hurry back," he said, grinning and fixing his tie. I smiled.

"I will,"

**I HAD FUN WITH THIS!**

**It was a random idea that came to me the other day.**

**.**

**That's a link to the dress. I just googled prom dress, and this came it. I thought it was gorgeous.**

**I want it. :]**

**Don't forget to review! It would mean a lot to me! :D**

**And check out my other thing too. It's another one-shot.**

**And this may become not a one-shot, but don't count on it. I kind of like where it ended. I'm gonna try to work on something longer and less fluffy but still faxy in the future. But I'm writing something else too, which I should be working on, but I'm not. Haha… **

**Don't forget, review! Thanks!**


End file.
